Meteor Wings
by Reyna Bee
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATE! Sakura Haruno, anak penjual bunga yang miskin. Bersekolah di Sekolah elit. SMU Konoha. Bagaimana nasib Sakura jika harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke sang pemilik Yayasan?  ::::Terinspirasi dari drama China LWMST. RnR, PLEASE...
1. Chapter 1

**Udah pada nonton Meteor Garden versi China, Let's Watch Meteor Shower Together? Belum? Disaranin nonton deh, soalnya ceritanya bagus (menurutku lho). Emang sih pemain2nya nggak seganteng BBF, tapi ceritanya keren. Jalan ceritanya beda bnget sama versi sebelumnya. Pokoknya bagus, deh! Kalo tertarik nonton, ya... **

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama China LWMST, dengan sedikit tambahan ide dariku:::::::: SEMOGA SUKA**

**Meteor Wings**

**(HYD/BBF/MG/LWMST versi NARUTO) **

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, typo, gaje,dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini Tenten, sepupu Sakura pergi mengantar Sakura untuk mengambil hasil tes masuk SMU Konoha. Kemarin Sakura sudah menjalani tes masuk itu selama dua hari. Dan hari ini saat untuk mengambilnya.

"Sakura Haruno..." tiba-tiba loudspeaker berbunyi.

DEG'

Jantung Sakura mulai berdegup kencang.

"Yang semangat Sakura!" kata Tenten menyemangati.

"Baik... Tenten..." kata Sakura gemetaran.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruang juri.

"HOREEEEEE..." teriak Sakura keras ketika ia keluar dari ruang juri.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Tenten tidak sabar.

"Aku lulus Tenten, aku diterima di SMU Konoha..."

"Wah, selamat ya?" kata Tenten sambil memeluk Sakura. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke toko! Kita kan harus membantu bibi mengantar bunga...

"Iya, ibu pasti sudah menunggu kita... Ayo!"

_**Di saat yang bersamaan di RS Konoha...**_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK...!" teriak Sasuke ketika mendapat surat dari SMU Konoha. Isi surat tersebut bahwa ia dinyatakan diterima di SMU Konoha.

Tepat pada saat itu, Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke, masuk ke ruang perawatan anaknya.

"Tunggu sampai kakimu sembuh. Setelah itu kau bisa masuk sekolah," kata Mikoto pada anaknya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau masuk kesana, bu!" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kau harus mau!"

"TIDAK_"

"HARUS"

"TIDAAAAAK" Sasuke masih terus bersikeras.

"Ibu tidak mau tahu! Kau harus masuk kesana! Titik..." kata Mikoto sambil membanting pintu ruang perawatan anaknya. "DUAARR..."

Dan sosok ibu Sasuke akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Huuh... Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Sasuke sambil menyobek surat dari SMU Konoha itu. Setelah itu, ia melepas selang infus yang masih menempel pada tangannya. Lalu mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil kruk yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Sasuke mengendap-endap keluar dari ruang perawatan. Dengan menggunakan kruk, ia berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Begitu sampai di jalan raya, Sasuke menyetop taksi. Dan taksi itupun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

***Let's Read***

**.**

_**Nama: Sakura Haruno**_

_**Shan Chai / Geum Jan Di / Chu Yuxun / MakinoTsukushi**_

_**Umur: 16**_

_**Sekolah: SMU Konoha**_

_**Karakteristik: Berambut pink, bermata emerald**_

_**Hobi: Bersepeda, berolahraga, taekwondo, berenang**_

**.**

***Let's Read***

"Hey, Pak sopir! Bisakah kau lebih cepat!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi pengemudi.

"Maaf, tuan, ini sudah kecepatan penuh," kata sopir menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang menyetir!" Sasuke mulai melompat ke jok depan.

"Dengan kaki seperti itu...?" Sopir taksi tersebut tampak tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya!" Sasuke mulai mengalihkan kemudi. Dan mulai memutar-mutarnya. Si sopir taksi itu menjadi terganggu karena ulah Sasuke. Mobil yang semula bergerak lurus, menjadi berkelak-kelok karena ulah Sasuke.

"AWAS TUAN, SEPEDA!" teriak si sopir ketika melihat sepeda yang tiba-tiba datang dari depan.

"HWAAAAAAAAA_ ##$%!"

"CKIIIIT_" Taksi tersebut akhirnya dapat direm dengan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang mulai kesal akhirnya turun dari taksi dan berjalan menghampiri gadis pemilik sepeda itu. Gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald itu tampak sedang sibuk memunguti bunga-bunganya yang berjatuhan dari ranjang sepeda akibat bertabrakan dengan taksi tadi.

"Kau tidak punya mata, ya?" bentak Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Huh..." Sakura bangkit dari jongkoknya. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu! Siapa yang tidak bisa menuyetir.

"KAU..." Sasuke mulai geram. Ia hampir memukul gadis dihadapannya dengan kruk yang dipakainya. Hal itu urungt dilakukannya karena melihat taksi yang tadi ditumpanginya sudah kabur begitu saja. "WOOOOIIIIII... Sial!"

"Kau harus ganti rugi!" kata Sakura ketus. "Gara-gara dirimu! Bunga-bunga ini jadi rusak!"

Sasuke mulai berpikir sejenak. "Baik... aku akan ganti rugi. Asalkan..."

***Let's Read***

"Huuh..." kata Sakura terengah-engah. "Kau ini berat sekali, sih!"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" jawab Sasuke ketus. "Kayuh saja yang benar!"

"Iya...iya... aku mengerti."

Saat ini Sakura sedang mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumahnya. Karena kalau tidak, Sasuke tidak mau ganti rugi atas apa yang terjadi tadi. Dan mungkin Sakura akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya karena tidak mengantar bunga pesanan pelanggan. Jadi, Sakura terpaksa menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

"STOP...!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura juga menghentikan laju sepedanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Gadis berambut pink itu tampak tercengang ketika melihat rumah yang besar dan mewah ada di hadapannya.

"Ya... kenapa? Kau tidak pernah melihat rumah sebesar ini?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Ti... tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Hmm... Baik. Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan ambil uang yang kau minta." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di halaman rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke datang membawa setumpuk uang di tangannya. Uang itu akhirnya diserahkan pada Sakura dengan cuma-cuma.

"Tu... tunggu!" kata Sakura ketika Sasuke hampir masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa? Uangnya kurang?"

"Ti... tidak!" Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Hanya saja... uang ini terlalu banyak."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Anggap saja uang itu ongkos kau memboncengkanku tadi," Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah. _Dasar orang kaya sombong_ pikir Sakura kesal.

***Let's Read***

Hari ini hari pertama Sakura dan Tenten masuk menjadi siswi SMU. Setelah selesai memakai seragam, mereka turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama.

Sakura tinggal bersama Tenten, Paman Gai, dan ibunya, Kurenai. Tenten adalah sepupu sekaligus sahabat bagi Sakura. Sedangkan Paman Gai adalah ayah Tenten dan juga adik dari Kurenai. Ayah Sakura tidak tahu berada dimana. Beliau sudah lama meninggalkan Sakura dan ibunya hidup sendirian. Sedangkan ibunda Tenten sudah meninggal sejak melahirkan Tenten. Kini tinggalah mereka berempat sebagai satu keluarga.

"Aku pasti kesepian nantinya..." kata Tenten sedih.

Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Tenten. Namun senyum kembali terukir di wajah gadis itu ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Kau jangan sedih Tenten! Jadwal asrama kan, hanya hari Senin sampai Rabu. Lagipula, itu baru dimulai seminggu lagi."

Tenten tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya..."

Setelah selesai sarapan. Sakura dan Tenten berpamitan kepada Gai dan Kurenai. Lalu mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama menggunakan sepeda. Ketika sampai di perempatan lampu merah mereka berhenti.

"Ini hari pertama kita tidak satu sekolah, ya?" kata Tenten ketika berhenti di lampu merah.

"Ya, tapi kita tetap harus bersemangat!" kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Benar...! Semangat!"

Tak lama setelah itu lampu hijau menyala.

"Sampai jumpa Tenten," kata Sakura.

"Ya, hati-hati ya..."

Sepeda mereka pun mulai berjalan berlawanan arah.

***Let's Read***

Ketika sampai di SMU Konoha, Sakura segera memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas, ia sempat mendongak ke atas, menatap langit biru yang luas. _Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang baik untukku_, pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Ketika sudah sampai di dalam kelas, Sakura segera mencari tempat duduknya. Tempat duduk di SMU Konoha sudah di atur menurut absen. Di setiap meja terdapat dua kursi. Meja tersebut cukup panjang. Bahkan cukup untuk empat orang murid. Namun hanya digunakan untuk dua murid agar murid dapat lebih leluasa mencatat pelajaran. Juga menghindari saling contek-mencontek ketika ulangan.

Begitu Sakura menemukan meja bertuliskan 'Sakura Haruno', ia langsung kesal karena bangkunya diduduki tiga orang laki-laki. Satu dari mereka menduduki mejanya.

"Maaf, ini tempat dudukku, bisakah kalian menyingkir?" kata Sakura lembut.

"Hey, kau! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menyuruh kami seenaknya?" balas seseorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut paling panjang dan mata berwarna putih.

"Aku tidak meyuruh. Aku hanya ingin kalian menyingkir karena ini mejaku!" kata Sakura tak kalah ketus.

"Terserah kami mau ngapain!"

"Kalian ini..." Sakura mulai naik pitam.

"Apa? Kau mau apa?"

"Kau mau melawan kami? Boleh saja! Akan kami layani!" seorang dari mereka yang berambut mirip nanas ikut menyahut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lawan aku! Kalian pikir aku takut!" Sakura mulai bersiap dengan jurus taekwondo-nya.

"Baik!" si rambut nanas dan si rambut panjang bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hey, sudah-sudah!" Kali ini si kulit pucat yang angkat bicara. Ia mencoba melerai pertarungan antara Sakura dengan dua temannya. "Neji, Shikamaru, tadi kita dipanggil Tsunade-sensei, kan?"

"Huuh, dasar... Awas kau, gadis pink! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi! Ayo..." Si kulit pucat mulai menyeret teman-temannya menjauhi meja Sakura.

Begitu mereka menjauh dari meja Sakura, Sakura segera duduk di kursinya. Sakura jadi senyam-senyum sendiri mengenang kejadian tadi. _Laki-laki berkulit pucat tadi, siapa namanya?_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Hey... hey..."

Sakura yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri tidak menyadiri bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memanggilnya.

"HEEEYY..."

Panggilan yang kedua membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh...?" Ia menoleh ke belakang. Dibelakang mejanya tampak seorang gadis berambut kuning yang dikucir satu. Poninya yang panjang membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh rambut kuningnya. "Ma... maaf, maafkan aku!" kata Sakura sambil tertunduk malu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja, kok. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal," kata Ino sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal juga." Sakura membalas senyum ke arah gadis bernama Ino tersebut.

"O... ya, siapa yang duduk di sampingmu? Kenapa dia belum juga datang?"

Sakura menoleh ke tempat duduk di sampingnya, lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan aktivitasmu! Aku keluar sebentar, ya?" Dan sosok Ino akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Iya..."

Sakura pun menidurkan kepala di atas mejanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Ino barusan. _Benar juga, siapa yang duduk disampingku, ya?_ Sakura pun sedikit menggeserkan posisi duduknya. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di atas meja, "Sasuke Uchiha...?"

_Pasti orang malas, _pikir Sakura dalam hati.

***Let's Read***

'BUUUK...'

Itachi melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memakan mie ramen.

"Dasar adikku pemalas!" teriak Itachi.

"Baka-Aniki, kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Melempar bantal sembarangan seperti ini!" protes Sasuke kesal. " Kau tidak lihat, makananku jadi tumpah?"

"Kau ini... Kemarin kau sudah membuat kami semua pusing mencarimu karena kabur dari rumah sakit. Dan ternyata kau berada di rumah main PS. Sekarang? Kau malah bermalas-malasan di rumah dan membolos sekolah. Dasar...!"

"Aniki, kau tidak lihat kakiku masih sakit?"

"Halah..." Itachi nyengir melihat tingkah manja adik bungsunya.

"Lagipula, ibu sudah bilang agar kakiku disembuhkan dulu, baru aku bisa berangkat sekolah."

"Kau tidak sedang menghindar, kan?"

"Tidak... kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Haaah... kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca gerak-gerik mencurigakanmu itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah meneruskan acara makannya dengan santai.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ya?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas. Padahal dalam hati ia sangat kegirangan_. Bagus! Kalau Aniki tidak ada di rumah, aku bisa pergi sepuasnya. Yes!_

***Let's Read***

**.**

_**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Dao Ming Tse / Goo Jun pyo / Murong Yunhai / Doumiyouji Tsukasha**_

_**Umur: 16**_

_**Sekolah: SMU Konoha**_

_**Karakteristik: Berambut raven bentuknya mirip pantat ayam, bermata onyx**_

_**Hobi: Balapan mobil, bermain basket**_

**.**

***Let's Read***

Sasuke menyuruh sopirnya berhenti di depan sebuah diller mobil. Begitu masuk ke dalam diller tersebut, Sasuke sangat terkejut karena mobil pesanannya sudah tiba. Ia langsung mendekati mobil berwarna hitam tersebut, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke mulai mencoba menggerakkan kemudi mobil tersebut layaknya pembalap.

Selagi Sasuke asyik memainkan mobil pesanannya, datanglah Mikoto dari lantai atas. Begitu melihat Mikoto datang ke arahnya, Sasuke terperanjat kaget. Ia langsung diam seribu bahasa dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Mikoto tegas.

"I... itu..." Sebelum Sasuke sempat melanjutkan, Mikoto sudah memotongnya. "Ayo pulang...!"

Setelah Mikoto pamit pada client diller tersebut, Mikoto segera menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Mikoto di perjalanan menuju pulang. "Kakimu seperti ini gara-gara mobil! Kenapa kau malah membeli mobil baru?"

"Terserah aku!" kata Sasuke ketus. Pandangannya mengarah ke jendela kaca mobil.

"TIDAK! Sekali tidak boleh, tetap tidak boleh!"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Dengarkan ibu...! Kalau kau sampai berani mengikuti balapan liar seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirimmu ke Amerika."

"Terserah saja!" kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya dan ibunya begitu sampai di halaman rumahnya.

'BRAAAK..."

_Anak itu..._ pikir Mikoto kesal.

***Let's Read***

Ketika Sakura dan Ino sedang asyik makan di kantin, tiba-tiba saja muncul Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai yang masuk ke dalam kantin. Sontak, hal tersebut membuat murid-murid SMU Konoha mulai riuh dan panik. Ketiga orang tersebut akhirnya duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela kaca.

"Merek bertiga itu bukankah yang berada di kelas tadi?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Iya, mereka teman sekelas kita. Tapi yang kudengar, orang tua mereka termasuk pemilik yayasan," jawab Ino.

"Lalu... siapa saja nama mereka?" Sakura berusaha menutupi bahwasanya ia hanya ingin tahu nama laki-laki berkulit pucat yang menolongnya kemarin, dengan menggunakan kata 'mereka' sebagai objek.

"Yang berambut panjang itu, Neji. Kalau yang rambutnya seperti nanas Shikamaru. Sedangkan yang kulitnya pucat itu, Sai. Ia terkenal paling baik dari mereka bertiga."

_Jadi namanya Sai_ pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil tersenyum mengenang kejadian tadi.

**To Be Continued**

**REVIEW ya, kritik dan saran jangan lupa #supaya author bisa tahu kesalahannya ada dimana, dan bisa memperbaikinya...**

**Flame? Boleh aja, asal flame-nya jelas, nge-flame-nya karena apa dijelasin. Biar author tahu kekurangannya. Jangan nge-flame yang nggak jelas dan sembarangan mengejek karya orang. Author bisa sakit hati...*termasuk aku juga. Hehe...**

**#aduh... author banyak bacot#**

**JOOSSHH... MARI MAJUKAN FANFIKSI KARYA BANGSA INDONESIA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahahahahah... akhirnya apdet juga chap ke dua. Sebenernya nie chapter udah selesai beberapa minggu yan lalu. Cuman, akunya aja yang males.. Hehe...**

**Ya udah, langsung aja...**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama China LWMST, dengan sedikit tambahan ide dariku:::::::: SEMOGA SUKA**

**Meteor Wings**

**(HYD/BBF/MG/LWMST versi NARUTO) **

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, abal, ancur, gaje,dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini hari kedua Sakura bersekolah di SMU Konoha. Sakura sedang asyik membaca buku di taman sekolah ketika jam istirahat. Ia tampak sanagat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang yang memakai baju basket datang ke arahnya sambil menunduk ketakutan.

"Aku seorang pengecut," kata orang itu. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, orang itu buru-buru pergi.

"Haah... dia itu gila, ya?" gumam Sakura keheranan. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang yang mengenakan baju basket kembali mendatanginya. Tentu saja orang yang berbeda.

"Aku seorang pengecut." Dia pun pergi begitu saja.

"Haah..." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar melongo. Tapi ia tetap _keukeuh_ pada pendiriaannya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku.

Beberapa menit berselang. Tiba-tiba datang lagi seseorang yang memakai baju basket ke arah Sakura. Sebelum orang itu mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya, Sakura sudah berkata terlebih dahulu,"Apa? Kau juga mau bilang kalau kau pengecut?"

"I... iya, aku seorang pengecut," kata orang itu sambil berlari begitu saja.

"Heeeyy...!" teriak Sakura. Namun, orang itu sudah berlari menjauhinya. "Ada apa, sih?"

Sakura pun pergi menuju lapangan basket. Disana ia meliha orang-orang sedang bergerombol. _Ada apa itu?_ Pikir Sakura keheranan. Ia akhirnya mendekati gerombolan itu.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru sedang bertanding basket dengan seorang murid. Begitu bola yang yang ada di tangannya masuk ke dalam ring, lawan Shikamaru langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"CUKUUUP!" teriak Sakura keras. "Hey kau, kepala nanas! Untuk apa kau gunakan aku sabagai bahan taruhan?"

Shikamaru membuang muka kesal. "Bukankah aku bilang padamu kemarin, kalau urusan kita belum selesai?" jawabnya santai.

"Jangan harap ka_"

"CKIIIITT..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti dari arah belakang.

Sontak seluruh murid SMU Konoha yang sedang asyik melihat pertengkaran antara Shikamaru dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di depan gedung sekolah. Mobil itu berhenti di lapangan basket tersebut. Dan sosok Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari mobil tersebut.

_Itukan... Laki-laki waktu itu...?_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil melongo melihat pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Mata onyx-nya menatap Sakura dengan tajam, seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal.

Sedangkan para siswa yang ada di sana ikut-ikutan melongo melihat Sasuke. Mereka sangat kagum dengan ketampanan dan juga sifat Sasuke yang terkesan cool. Cewek-cewek langsung histeris.

"Lawan aku," kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Kau_" Shikamaru tertegun, lalu mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke,"baik."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke tengah lapangan basket. Neji dan Sai yang baru saja datang langsung terbongong-bengong. Wajar saja, mereka belum pernah melihat pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onxy setajam pisau tersebut di sekolah mereka.

"PRIIITT..." Peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai pun berbunyi. Seorang siswa melempar bola basket itu ke atas. Dan Shikamaru dengan cekatan mengambil bola tersebut. Setelah berhasil menangkapnya, ia tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke balas tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru. Tapi bukan senyuman tulus, senyuman mengejek. "Pertandingan baru dimulai, kawan..." bisiknya di telinga Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal. Ia menjadi lengah. Disaat itulah Sasuke berhasil merebut bola dari Shikamaru.

"KAU..." geram Shikamaru menahan amarah.

Tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru yang telah menjadi-jadi, Sasuke segera mendrible bola yang ada di tangannya. Begitu sampai di depan ring, ia melempar bola tersebut.

Dan...

"PRIIIT... PRIIIT... PRIIIIIIIIIIITTT..." Peluit panjang tanda pertandingan telah usai akhirnya dibunyikan oleh salah satu murid.

"Kau lihat, kan?" kata Sasuke dengan sombong ke arah Shikamaru. Dan dengan santainya ia meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang menahan amarah di tempatnya.

***Let's Read***

Suasan kelas sehabis bel istirahat sangat riuh. Apalagi semenjak ada peristiwa tadi, para murid sibuk membicarakan pemuda berambut raven yang berhasil mengalahkan jagoan basket di kelas mereka.

Shikamaru yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketika Sakura masuk ke kelas, suasana yang semula riuh menjadi tenang. Mereka menatap Sakura dengan wajah menghina dan jijik. Apalagi Karin dan Tayuya yang sempat akting mau muntah ketika Sakura lewat di hadapan mereka. Seolah-olah Sakura adalah sampah busuk yang nylonong masuk ke kelas mereka. Murid-murid di kelas tersebut sudah tahu kalau Sakura hanyalah anak seorang penjual bunga. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bersikap biasa saja. Ia tak mempedulikan hal tersebut, dan segera duduk di kursinya.

Dari kecil ia sering dihina karena ia miskin. Bahkan ketika SMP, ia sering di ejek oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya. Untung, ada Tenten yang selalu melindungi Sakura. Tapi sekarang, ia dan Tenten tidak satu sekolah lagi. Sakura menjadi sedih mengingat itu. Rasanya, ia ingin segera pulang dan memeluk Tenten saat ini juga. Bahkan ia ingin menangis, menangis di pundak Tenten karena tak tahan dengan ini. Sakura mungkin bisa bersikap biasa saja di depan, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat sakit diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh,"Ya, ada apa Ino?"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," kata Ino menasehati.

"Ya, terima kasih Ino." Senyum Sakura kembali terukir. Yah, setidaknya masih ada Yamanaka Ino yang mau berteman dengannya.

Sakura kembali ke posisi semula. Ketika ia menoleh ke samping, terlihat sosok Sai yang sedang sibuk menggoreskan pensil ke ke kertas kosong. Samar-samar Sakura melihat kertas yang ada digenggaman tangan Sai bergambar latar kelas. Oh... rupanya pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut sedang asyik melukis pemandangan kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah Kakashi-sensei ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa guru berambut perak tersebut.

"Pagi, Kakashi-sensei!" jawab anak-anak malas.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku matematika kalian halaman 7. Hari ini ki_"

'TOK... TOK... TOK...' Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk.

"Masuk." Kakashi menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Maaf terlambat," kata pemuda berambut raven yang masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut langsung tercengang melihat pemuda itu. Ada juga praa siswi yang langsung berteriak histeris dan terpesona melihat. Mengingat laki-laki itu yang sedang menjadi topik obrolan mereka tadi. Pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx setajam pisau yang berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru, si jagoan basket.

"Yah, aku bisa memaklumi. Kau yang baru saja terkena kecelakaan mobil itu, kan?," tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata pemuda itu, mata onyx-nya menatap tajam ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm... kau nomor absen 34, berarti kau duduk di samping nomor absen 33, Sakura Haruno."

Semua murid seolah tak percaya mendengar penuturan Kakashi barusan. Mereka buru-buru menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan tidak senang. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia segera berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu pemilik Uchiha Corp sekaligus ketua yayasan SMU Konoha itu dengan santainya duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sakura Haruno tanpa protes sedikitpun. Anak-anak yang lain merasa iri dengan Sakura yang beruntung bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, yang memiliki nomor absen 35 dan tentunya mejanya bersebelahan dengan meja Sasuke dan Sakura hanya pura-pura buang muka. Ia malu mengingat kejadian ketika istirahat tadi. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Shikamaru dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa?

Sakura mendengus kesal. _Jadi orang ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Huuh... kenapa aku harus duduk sebangku dengannya. Menyebalkan sekali!_

"Kau...?" Sasuke menatap tajam mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Kenapa?" ketus Sakura.

"Gadis berambut pink yang menabrak taksi...?"

"Eh..." Sakura langsung blushing. _Ternyata dia ingat..._ "Iya! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cih..." Sasuke membuang mukanya dengan memasang tampang sombong. Sakura merasa kesal. Dan keduanya hanya diam sampai pelajaran usai.

***Let's Read***

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya menuju rumah. Begitu sampai di pertigaan, tiba-tiba saja mobilnya berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia bingung kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Pemuda berambut raven itupun turun dari mobilnya. Ia mengecek mesin mobil yang ada di depan.

"Cih..." Sasuke mendecih kesal, karena mobilnya tidak mau jalan juga. Akhirnya ia duduk di dalam mobil, dan menekan-nekan keypad di handphone-nya. Namun seseorang yang sedang ia telpon tidak menyahut-nyahut juga. Akhirnya ia membanting handphone dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ketiga orang yang menaiki mobil tersebut keluar, dan menghampiri Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sangat hafal dengan wajah salah satu orang tersebut. Berwarna kulit agak kecoklatan dan berambut seperti nanas.

"Butuh bantuan, kawan?" tawar pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru. Dan dua orang di belakang Shikamaru adalah Sai dan Neji.

"Ya..." Sasuke menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Itupun kalau kau bisa..."

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak mencoba..."

Sasuke mengambil peralatan yang ada di bagasi mobilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengecek mesin mobil milik Sasuke yang mengeluarkan asap. Setelah mengotak-atiknya sebentar, Shikamaru membetulkan tutupnya. Itu yang sekedar ia tahu.

Begitu pemuda berambut nanas itu selesai dengan mesin mobil, ia segera mencoba menstarter mobil milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

BLUUP... BLUP... BLUUP... DRRTT... DRRRTT...DRRTT...

"Hebat juga, kau!" kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Pemuda berambut nanas itu pun tersenyum ke arah Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. Namun akhirnya ia menanggapi uluran tangan Shikamaru. Neji dan Sai juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut baik oleh Sasuke.

***Let's Read***

Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru mulai memasuki halaman sekolah.

"KYAAAAA..." jerit para siswa wanita ketika keempat pemuda tampan itu memasuki halaman sekolah. Mereka berhamburan mendekati keempat pemuda tersebut.

Dengan angkuhnya, mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka tanpa memperdulikan para murid SMU Konoha yang berteriak-teriak heboh.

Ketika sampai di depan kelas, Sakura yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku tanpa sengaja menabrak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam. Hal itu membuat Sakura agak sedikit ketakutan. "KAU...!" ketus Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mata emerald milik Sakura. "Tidak punya mata, ya? DASAR ANAK MISKIN!"

Sakura tidak mau membuat masalah dengan mereka berempat. Tapi Sakura juga tidak mua diejek seperti itu. "Kau bilang apa?" teriak Sakura tak kalah ketus." Aku memang miskin! Tapi kau tidak pantas untuk menghinaku seperti itu? Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak orang kaya, kau bisa seenaknya!"

"Hey, yang salah itu siapa?" Neji ikut angkat bicara. Tapi Sasuke sempat mengangkat tangannya, membuat Neji diam.

"Meladeni anak sepertimu, sepertinya menarik juga..." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sudah bersiap dengan jurus taekwondo andalannya.

'DUUAAGH...'Dan dengan satu tendangan keras, Sakura berhasil merobohkan pertahan Sasuke. Dan semua yang ada di sekitar tempat itu cekikikan menahan tawa melihat sang Uchiha terkapar di lantai.

"KAUUU..." geram Sasuke marah sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya. "DENGAR! Urusan kita belum selesai!" katanya marah sambil masuk ke dalam kelas.

Para murid yang melihat peperangan antara Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa melongo. Mereka kagum dengan keberanian Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura langsung tersenyum puas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak-injak lagi.

***Let's Read***

"Selamat datang..." sapa pemuda berambut kuning ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tidurnya di SMU Konoha. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal. He.. he..." pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Huuh..." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Sementara Naruto masih terus cengar-cengir ke arah Sasuke.

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto lagi, Sasuke segera meletakkan tasnya di tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas tas. _Apakah aku harus sekamar dengan orang bodoh itu? _Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Karena merasa 'bete' dan kebosanan, Sasuke mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam tasnya. Ketika sedang asyiik memainkannya, Naruto merebut PSP itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"HWAAAA... Ini apaaa? Bagaimana cara memainkannya?" teriak Naruto kagum.

"Hey! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" protes sang Uchiha yang tidak terima dengan ulah Naruto. Tangannya berusaha merebut PSP dari tangan Naruto. "Kembalikan! Tanganmu kotor, tahu?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat alat seperti ini sebelumnya?" pemuda berambut kuning tersebut menggaruk-garuk kepala keheranan.

"DASAR KAMPUNGAN! Sini kembalikan!" Sasuke masih berusaha mengambil PSP-nya dari tangan Naruto. Naruto nyengir, dan dengan segera menyerahkan PSP itu ke tangan pemiliknya.

"Kau ini kampungan sekali, sih? Kau tidak pernah tahu yang namanya PSP?" Sasuke masih terus mengomel.

"Tidak..." Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar..." Sasuke mencibir ke arah Naruto. "Dengar ya, kepala kuning! Meskipun kita sekamar, jangan pernah kau menyentuh barang-barangku lagi!"

"Sombong sekali kau! Dasar, Teme..."

"Eh, eh, eh..." Sasuke mulai emosi dengan makhluk di hadapannya. "Kau bilang aku apa?"

"Teme... Karena tampangmu yang menyeramkan itu, mirip sekali dengan anjing peliharaan tetanggaku yang bernama Teme..."

"KAU INI..." Sasuke mulai mendorong tubuh Naruto ke kasur. Hingga pemuda berambut pirang tersebut jatuh menimpa kasur. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu, Teme..."

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi! Dobe..."

"Dobe? " Naruto mengernyitkan alis keheranan.

"Ya, Dobe... Tampangmu mengingatkanku pada monyet peliharaan kakakku!"

"Baik, kita impas. Kau boleh memanggilku Dobe, dan aku boleh memanggilmu Teme," kata Naruto dengan santainya. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menyedekapkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Teme. Aku mau main bola dengan Kiba, kau ikut tidak?"

"Tidak! Pergi saja sendiri!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Begitu sosok Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu kamar, Sasuke bergumam keheranan,"Aneh? Baru kali ini ada orang yang terima-terima saja dipanggil dengan nama monyet." Ia pun kembali meneruskan acara main PSP-nya yang sempat terganggu karena ulah Naruto tadi.

***Let's Read***

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, para murid SMU Konoha tidak ada yang pulang karena jadwal asrama sudah dimulai. Hari Senin sampai Rabu. Para siswa sudah merapikan kamar masing-masing. Begitu juga yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai. Termasuk Sakura yang sibuk dengan bola basketnya. Setelah selesai merapikan kamarnya dengan Ino, ia bergegas menuju lapangan basket. Sedangkan Ino harus mengikuti ekstrakulikuler paduan suara.

Sakura sangat menyukai olah raga. Bermain bola, basket, dan berenang. Ia juga suka bersepeda, karena sepeda terbebas dari polusi. Gadis berambut pink itu tampak sibuk mendrible bola. Setelah cukup lama ia mendrible bola, ia melempar bola tersebut ke ring. Namun meleset. Bola itu malah terlempar ke taman sekolah.

Tiba-tiba muncul bola basket yang tengah melayang di hadapananya. Dan...

'HUUUP...' Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya.

Sakura terperangah, ia buru-buru memberikan 'aplause' yang meriah dan tersenyum kagum,"Wah, hebat sekali!"

Begitu ia menoleh, senyumnya hilang seketika. Yang ada hanya rasa benci yang begitu mendalam. Tampak pemuda berambut raven –si pelempar bola itu- tengah tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Kau payah sekali!" ujar Sasuke dengan sombong.

Sakura diam saja, ia membalikkan badannya bersiap pergi dari lapangan. Namun, tangan Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram tangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu pergi. Gadis berambut pink itu meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman kuat sang Uchiha.

"Auuww... Lepaskan aku!" protes Sakura sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan Sakura, cengkraman tangannya malah semakin kuat. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura."Kau pikir aku akan diam saja atas perbuatanmu tadi pagi?"

"SA-KIIT..." Setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Takkan kubiarkan, kau mempermalukan seorang U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE! Ingat itu baik-baik!" kata Sasuke ketus, dan dengan satu hentakan kuat tangan Sakura berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman kuat tangan Sasuke.

Sakura mengelus tangannya lembut menahan perih akibat cengkraman kuat tangan Sasuke. Pergelangan tangannya memerah. "DASAR PENGECUT!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari pergi dari lapangan basket. Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata emeraldnya yang indah itu.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**Saatnya bales review...**

**::) Eky-chan: **ini udah apdet, makasih...

**::)** **Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz: **JOOSH... banyak banget! Haha... makasih ya, ini udah apdet.

**::)me:** penasaran? Langsung baca aja! Ini udah apdet. Makasih...

**::) Chini VAN:** iya nih, aku kurang teliti, nanti aku coba perbaikin. Sasu, Neji, Shika OOC banget ya? Haha... aku gak bgitu nyadar #plaak#, ya udah... nanti di warning aku ganti. Makasih atas saran and reviewnya..

**::) ****Miki Yuiki Vessalius:** ummh... makasih. Ini dah apdet.

**::) garoo:** ini udah lanjut... makasih.

**SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BANYAK! NTAR REVIEW LAGI, YA...**

**::::::R E V I E W::::::  
><strong>


End file.
